A Daily Life with My Monster Girl Wives
by General RTS
Summary: The main cast of Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou in a Monster Girl Quest/Encyclopedia-esque world. At the age 18, Kimihito Kurusu finds himself the husband of some cute monster girls. Harem/Gentle Femdom/AU… Don't look at me like that! You know exactly what you're signing up for when you press that button to read this fic.
1. Prologue: The Hunt

AN: I know. I'm an irredeemable pervert. But if your reading this and you're familiar with either of these series, then you're also a pervert. So lets all embrace our pervertness and be perverts together. Joking aside, I was originally planning on making this simple smut, but then my stupid brain started thinking.

On a side note, the reason I decided not to qualify this as a crossover is because the setting and monsters aren't exactly the same as MGQ. While you'd recognize the geography of MGQ, monster girls in the Monster Musume Universe don't have exactly the same mechanics/behavior as the monsters of MGQ or MGE. For the most part, I'm relying on the mechanics of monster musume but also drawing stuff from MGQ and MGE to make stuff up.

The only real different between human civilization in this fic and ours is that this fic does not have commercial planes or aerospace engineering. I couldn't quite imagine air travel in a world were giant monsters ruled the skies.

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, the great hero Luka and his wife, Alipheese XVI, defeated the evil goddess Ilias and freed humanity from its shackles bringing about an era of unparalleled peace between monsters and humans. This story of course is nothing more than a legend, though many suspect that there are some elements of truth in those old bedtime stories.

The origin of monster girls has always been a mystery that frustrated the understanding of evolutionary biologists and scientists. Some have speculated that male counterparts of monster girls once did exist millions of years ago, but that some affliction must have driven those males extinct leaving female monsters to adapt and evolve the ability to procreate with human males. Others have suggested that an advanced alien race came to this planet thousands of years ago and that monster girls must have been the results of experiments that toyed with the DNA of various Earthly species. Unfortunately, no hypothesis that biologists put forth are provable and no real fossil record of male monsters has ever been found.

To the best of human knowledge according to historical records, there was a great period coexistence between humans and monsters. It's known that monster girls did live among humans as every day occurrences. However, as coexistence became more common, the instances of interspecies romance and monster-human copulation increased exponentially. As a result, the monster girl population in the Sentora continent began to grow at a rate the human population could not hope to match. As the population of monster girls grew, so too did the demand for the human males. But humanity was no longer growing at a pace that could meet the growing demands of monster girls without threatening its own existence. Where once there was roughly only one monster girl for every ten humans, there was now twelve.

Soon it dawned on both humans and monster girls that if things continued as they were, humanity would soon become extinct and without humans, most monster girl species would follow. Sadly, like most events in history, the first responses to this realization were often that of fear and violence.

Roughly a hundred years ago, in the southern most island now known as New Ilias, human society started converting back to the radical fundamentalist religion of the Old Divine Light Goddess and prohibited the intercourse between humans and monster girls completely. Soon large scale violence broke out between monsters and humans for the first time in centuries leading to an unprecedentedly brutal genocide that drove out monster girls and their human 'heretics'. Where once humans stood little chance against their stronger and more powerful monster girl counterparts, innovations in human weaponry such as guns and tanks reversed the odds against the monster girls and the war, if it could still be called that, became a one-sided massacre.

Of course, humanity as not the only aggressors of such atrocities. When the citizens of New Remina tried to place reasonable limitations on monster-human intercourse to preserve their own population, the stronger and more savage species of monster girls in Hellgondo responded with violence. Once more, Remina was destroyed and this time it was the humans and some of their more reasonable monster girl allies that were forced to flee their homes.

To punish the monsters of Hellgondo for their atrocities, the United Sentora Federation sent its navy, composed of both humans and monster girls (mostly mermaids and other oceanic monster girls) to create a blockade between Sentora and Hellgondo. Though this was designed to prevent the monster girls of Hellgondo from spreading the violence any further into the Federation, it did not stop the occasional husband raids they made on rural northern settlements and travelling human ships. In similar fashion, the Federation also placed a permanent trade embargo on New Ilias and threatened war on the new nation unless it allowed monster girls and their human husbands to flee the island in peace.

Of course, the way the Sentora Federation dealt with its own monster-human population problem was probably the most interesting and encouraging events in the history book of human and monster girl coexistence. Because the high government of Sentora only had power over military and diplomatic issues, domestic policy on monster girls were often left to the various regional governments that existed in Sentora, each of which offered unique and interesting solutions of their own. Despite this however, there were several common sense policies that soon became universal.

For both monsters and humans, polygamy was legalized and became a more accepted practice. Because males were so outnumbered to their female mates and because males too often chose the lure of monster girls when given the choice, polygamy was deemed necessary to continue the human race. There were even suggestions to make polygamy mandatory, but in the end it was argued that such a violation of personal freedom was not worth even the continued survival of humanity, especially when other more promising options had yet to be explored. Secondly, a compromise was reached between the two species in which humans allowed only a certain number of their male population to given up to monster girls to try and limit their ridiculously high growth rate.

In order to try to enforce this policy, segregated human cities placed walls around their settlements and restricted monster-human interactions to that of trade and other non-sexual relationships. Furthermore, because of the constant kidnapping of male soldiers and guards by the more aggressive monsters, the Sentora military and regional police began a heavy recruiting drive for human women who were far less likely to attacked or kidnapped. Taking a page from their monster counterparts, human wives began guarding their husbands and sons jealously and men rarely traveled alone outside the walls of their settlements if at all.

On the side of monster girls, laws against eating humans, which have been in place since the dawn of human-monster coexistence, became more heavily enforced and the punishment for breaking the law, already punishable by death, was now punishable by the death of their entire clan. Strangely enough, it should be noted that this change was premediated and enforced not by humans, but by monster girls themselves against their fellow sisters. Knowing that the future of their own species depended on the survival of humanity and inspired by the actions of humans all over Sentora who marched in solidarity against the atrocities of New Ilias, the vast majority of the monster girl population cooperated with many of the measures humans took.

Sadly, this was met by a backlash of a small minority of extremist monsters who called for a return to the old ways, envisioning a world in which humanity would be domesticated to be bred and eaten like livestock. Ironically calling themselves the Humanitarians (as a play on the word Vegetarian), this group was declared Enemy #1 of the state and was hunted with extreme prejudice by both humans and fellow monsters forcing the Humanitarians into hiding.

o0o

Hi, my name is Kimihito Kurusu. You might be wondering why I just gave you this long lecture about the history of human and monster relations, most of which is common knowledge for just about anyone who hasn't lived under a rock his entire life. In a way, all of these events are partly responsible for my current predicament. You see, I live in place called the Nippon republic. It's a walled city state located somewhere on the southern coast of the Yamatai province, a peninsula on the Eastern most region of the Federation, and one of the largest ports in the world. I'm the oldest of 7 siblings and while you might think that's a lot of children, it's not that surprising when you learn that I also have 3 mothers and a father with a very high libido. Quite frankly, I doubt they're finished with only 7 and there's probably already more on the way.

Like most walled settlements, the Nippon republic has a fairly complex relationship with its neighboring monster girl communities and villages in that interactions with one monster girl species could be drastically different from how we might interact with another. For example, like most other human settlements in the Yamatai province, Nippon has a very special relationship with neighboring elven cities and villages that date back hundreds of years. In exchange for helping the city by providing protection for our walls and more importantly our trade routes, samurai and kunoichi elves, usually the eldest of their sisters (or sometimes the prettiest to entice the husband candidate) are invited into the village every year after the Lunar New Year celebrations to search for potential husbands.

They're introduced to potential candidates in traditional omiai or matchmaking sessions and if an elf meets a man she likes, then her family will go the man's family and make an offer for him. Gifts are exchanged, customs are observed, and usually there's a huge wedding celebration before the man is sent to his new family to consummate their marriage. Sometimes, the whole matchmaking process isn't even needed since Nippon also throws a lot of festivals that invite both elves and other monster species and future couples can meet that way. Not surprisingly as a result, there's even been a few elopements.

The way we deal with other neighboring monster girl communities on the other hand is a lot different. When the walls were first beginning construction, representatives from the monster factions and our government negotiated a deal for the continued status quo between monsters and humans. They agreed that every year during spring time, Nippon city would release one fourth of their 18-year-old male population into the nearby forests. The system ensured that no one species faced unfair discrimination due to their looks or human preferences and allowed monsters girls a chance to enjoy the instinctive thrill of the hunt whilst giving them several chances to catch a husband in case they failed during their first attempt. It also saved the Nippon government the hassle of having to worry about letting in potential kidnappers or Humanitarians into the city for matchmaking sessions. Furthermore, since the event was held in spring, at a time when most monster girls went into heat, it also ensured the greatest chance of attraction. It was decided that males would be picked by a random lottery especially after far too many perverts and fetishists volunteered, idiotically enamored at the idea of living as some pampered sex slave. The kind of perverts who were far too attracted to the idea were often the kind of people who repelled women of both species. As the monster girl representatives were happy to point out, no matter how rare males may be, women still had standards.

By now I'm sure you've already guessed how all of this is relevant to me. This year, four months after my eighteenth birthday, I had the 'honor' of being chosen for Nippon's Spring Time Husband Hunt. It happened today when just like every other male who had come of age, I had gone down to the cultural relations office to register and participate in the lottery. After registering your name and information at the front desk, you go wait inside the lobby until they call you up. You go inside a dark room, place your hand inside a small box and draw a ball. If you draw a blank white ball, you're safe. If you draw a gold ball, then you've just been chosen. They take you inside another bland colored room where they take your picture so that your name and picture can be published along side of everyone else that had been chosen in newsletters for monster girls. They do this so monster girls participating that year can get a potential idea of who they're going to start gunning for when the event begins.

Truth be told, my heart sank a little when I drew that golden ball. Contrary to what some people might believe, being chosen to be a possible future husband of a monster girl or monster girls, is not exactly a Cinderella-esque fairy tale. First, it's unlikely that you were going to have much say in who you were going to marry. Unless you happened to be extremely cunning or agile, your wife was going to be the first monster girl to capture you on sight. The kind of life you lived often completely depended on who you were captured by. Kitsunes and Youkos for example, are often renowned for being good wives and pampering their husbands with affection. One the other hand, there are many primitive species who often treated their mates as nothing better than sex slaves for semen production. Those types usually teamed up in the largest groups in the hunt to try to make up for their lack of intelligence forcing their unfortunate husband to marry and service up to 30 wives at a time. Furthermore, with violent types of monsters, domestic abuse was still a harsh reality many men still had to face, despite the combined interspecies efforts to prevent it.

And even that wasn't even the worst of it. One of the harshest possibility that men kidnapped by monster girls or even their fellow humans could face was being sold to the dens. I don't care what anyone says, being drugged up on aphrodisiacs with just enough food to survive while being strapped to a bed so that every monster girl who paid out a few coins could have their way with you nonstop does not sound like a fun way to live. You would barely be conscious and eventually with muscle degeneration and other health problems of being constantly overdosed for sex, you'd probably end up dead before your thirties. These establishments under interspecies law are supposed to be illegal but I guess there will always be people ready to twist a few morals to make a quick buck and while I sincerely doubt that any of the girls officially participating in the Hunt were slavers, there was always the risk of one sneaking in.

My parents for the most part took the news well. Everyone in my family knew this was a reality we all had to face in our world, but knowing that the next three weeks with one of your children might very well be the last isn't exactly an easy pill to swallow. I had broken the news at the dinner table after my parents had come home from work. My father looked up at me with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll find a nice set of wives and family." He told me. "It's just like train travel. You hear all about the crashes and the deaths but when you actually compare it to all the ones that arrived without a problem, you realize all the bad stuff is practically nonexistent. We just happen to hear about it more since it's more exciting for the gossipmongers."

Unfortunately, it wasn't the adults I was worried about. A sudden clattering of metal utensils falling onto their respective plates accompanied my announcement.

"Onii-chan is leaving." Came a distraught voice, I immediately recognized to be Aiko's. Her outburst immediately triggered similar cries across the table from the younger children. As the eldest of a family where all of the parents had dedicated careers, I was practically a fourth parent to many of my younger siblings.

"I'll be back," I said, careful to make sure my tone was convincingly cheerful. "We all have to get married sooner or later. I'll come visit you lots. I promise."

"No!" Her twin, Mana, ducked under the table, and scrambled up onto my lap. "I don't want you to go!"

I hugged them, her, Aiko and a few others into an armful, rocking and hushing them. "Come on now. Marriage is supposed to be happy events. I know, let's got get ice cream from the fridge."

It took a long while to calm them down and the twins were the last to fall asleep as I assured them again and again that no, I was not leaving forever and that yes, I would visit them every chance I could with lots of presents. As I looked down at them sleeping while I eased my shirt out of their stubborn grasp, I made a decision. Inter-species cooperation and the entire Federation be damned… I was coming home to my family.

o0o

Today was the day; the day of Spring Time Husband Hunt. I knew I had to check in and register outside of the gates of the outer-walls by 10 AM, so I had woken up early to get a proper breakfast and make sure all my preparations were complete. I was only taking with me small bag. Pack too much stuff and it would only weigh me down or snag me onto something in the forest. My own sack consisted of a filtration bottle, a week's worth of granola bars, 25 feet of rope, a flashlight, homemade pepper bombs and small knife in the form of a tanto my mother had given me for my 16th birthday.

While most candidates often packed personal effects and any utensils they might need as husbands, my own preparations were not that unusual. For as long as the Hunt existed, there have always been sizable number of adrenaline junkies who relished the thought of testing their skills against the hunting prowess of monster girls or those who were simply picky about who they would allow themselves to be captured by. Thus my own pack would not be seen as unusual to the Hunt's administrators. I had also sewn camouflage patterns on the inside of my clothing, so that when I wore my clothes inside out, I would blend in better with the foliage. I knew it wouldn't allow me to avoid the keen senses of a monster for long, but my entire plan was predicated on the hope that most contestants would assume that all the husband candidates had be captured within the first few hours and give up completely after the first day. I had also hidden a lock picking kit inside the folds of my shirt in case I did get captured and had a chance to escape.

The rules, few as they are, were fairly simple. Besides age restrictions, all monster girls who participated in the spring time husband hunt had to be registered with a local monster girl organization that was recognized by the government of Nippon. This was to ensure that no out of province or foreign monster girl sneaked in to the event and grabbed a husband, depriving one of the local monster girls. Monster girls had to register in teams either with other monster girls who would be their fellow sister wives or by themselves which were usually only common amongst the younger and cockier monsters. Once a monster girl, whether alone or a part of the team, was registered as having succeeded in obtaining a husband, they are forbidden from entering in future competition. This rule was intended to ensure that other monster girls got a fair chance in future competitions and to make sure that teams didn't receive help from people who didn't intend to marry their catch.

While it was not common, male candidates were perfectly allowed to resist capture in the spirit of the hunt. Of course there were limitations. We were not allowed firearms, large blades or any lethal weapons like poison. Smaller blades were permitted on the condition we would not use them on any of the participants and even if someone was stupid enough to try, a tiny blade would have little to no effect and the more powerful monster. All male candidates would be given a small red band with a barcode printed on the inside. When and if captured, the monster girl teams would register their successful hunt to Nippon administrators in front of the gates within 12 hours of capture by delivering those red strips. This ensured that all participants are accounted for. Finally, the Hunt has two end conditions. 1) All male candidates are captured and registered. 2) Exactly five days have passed since the event started. Any candidate who survived those five days uncaptured were permitted back into the village. Since most candidates were usually all captured within the first few hours, I knew most that if I managed to survive the first day, the worst of it would be behind me. Historically, it had been done before, no matter how rare it was.

As I looked over my preparations for what seemed like the twentieth time, a hand shot out from behind and grabbed my bag spilling its guilty contents onto the floor. Alarmed, I whirled around to face my mother, not just any mother but my birth mother, the one who actually popped me out of her womb screaming into this world. In her late forties with a few graying hairs she never bothered to dye, my mom had a stern face that bore a claw shaped scar on her right cheek, giving her an air of unquestionable authority and power.

When I had broken the news at the dinner table, she had mostly stayed silent after offering me some words of encouragement. She was a strong person; made of steel as our family would often like to quip. Having served as a lieutenant in the special forces regiment of the Federation's armed forces, she had fought in missions against both radical New Ilias cultists and man-eating Humanitarians. After deciding that she had enough of danger in her life, she looked towards a more peaceful occupation … as the chief of police... of Nippon… where she took down the triads… and the local yakuza… and the mob... and then chased down a slave ring half way across the continent to save my dad… by herself… … The point is, my mother wasn't the type of person who would start crying uncontrollably no matter what the situation was. But even then, I still noticed that she had been spending more time at home with me over the last three weeks rather than at the station the way she usually did.

She gave quick glance at the offending items scattered across the floor and flashed me a knowing smirk. I blushed, refusing to meet her eyes. Even after all these years, I still could never hide anything from her. I snatched my bag out of her grasp and began picking up its former contents from the floor until an arm gently grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked up at her, afraid that she disapproved of what I was planning until she pressed an orange cylinder into the palm of my hand. A flare gun.

"I… I know I'm warmest of people." She sounded unsure of herself, a fact which shocked me beyond all else. "But you're my son," she paused before changing her tone sharply. "… and no damn hussy, monster or human, is every going to take that away from me. If any of those bitches so much as bares a fang or raises a first, you use this and I'll come find you. Understood?"

Recognizing the glint in her eyes, I took a moment to offer a brief prayer to any monster girl unfortunate enough to do either of those things. It was good to know that no matter what, you could always count on your family. "Don't worry mother. I'll be fine."

I turned to pull my hand away only to find that it was in an iron grip. My mother's face was stern. "I'm serious Kimihito. You remember what happened a few months ago don't you."

I winced. 12 weeks ago suspected Humanitarians launched an attack on a monster family in a nearby village. Three monster girls had been found in their own home dead with their husband missing. In response, Nippon city in cooperation with the surrounding monster villages postponed the Hunt and launched a 7-week manhunt for the perpetrators. Eventually, with no further leads and the trail having gone cold, the search was called off since all signs of investigation indicated that the murderers were already long gone and with the area declared secure, the Hunt was immediately rescheduled without delay.

"I'll be safe." I promised her.

o0o

I wasn't safe.

The event began at exactly 11:00 AM after all the candidates had bee accounted for and our packs inspected for any illegal items and we were released through the gates into a heavily forested area adjacent to the city walls. We had exactly a 1-hour head-start on our hunters to start dispersing ourselves into the forest before the Hunt participants were released into the forest at noon. I took a brief moment to appreciate the fitting irony of monster girls being released at what was essentially lunch time to capture their potential husbands.

Immediately, I changed from my clothes and turned them inside out so that the camouflage side of my clothing was now facing outwards before running out into the denser part of the woods. The majority of candidates on the other hand, deigned instead to wander closer to the gates, lazily looking for a comfortable spot to wait their inevitable capture though I suspected that their decision was based more on desire and excitement than any realization of the futility of doing otherwise. I saw only a few others, who like me seemed to be intent on putting up an actual fight, though most likely for different reasons than from my own. I decided to follow their general direction. My reasoning was that I didn't have to outrun every monster girl I came across. I just had to be faster than the other humans.

When my watch showed that it was close to twelve, I stopped and checked my surroundings. While I'd never been outside the walls before my entire life, I had spent time over the last three weeks carefully studying maps of the surrounding area, memorizing its layout. A few more miles from my current position and there would be large river. I knew that with the snowy peaks of local mountains melting into rivers under the Spring weather, the currents would be in full force and that trying to ford them would be dangerous to the point of suicide. That's why no one would ever expect it. I had the rope, safety harness and all the other tools necessary to do it. As far I was concerned all I had to follow the river up past the bend to its narrowest point and make the crossing. I would hole up somewhere there over the next few days doing everything I could to cover my tracks. I looked down at my watch to check to see how much more time I would have before the husband hunters would be released into the forest.

And froze.

I shook my watch… and then shook it again. It had stopped. Its treacherous hands had positioned themselves to indicate that it was just before noon. I didn't know how off my current conception of time was. I had been running without rest for more than an hour but I did know one thing. The hunt had already begun. And I had no idea how long it had been since then.

Immediately, as though the world was trying to mock me for my negligence, I heard a man scream not far from me. Instinctively, I crouched even lower. I knew that I shouldn't have been surprised to hear that scream. To the best of my knowledge the hunt had begun in earnest and most species of monster girls possessed superhuman speed and strength. It wasn't unusual for an unsuspecting candidate to be alarmed when he suddenly found himself in the arms of his future wife without warning. But even so, I couldn't help but sense there something wrong. That was not a cry of surprise. That was a cry of fear.

Slowly I crept through woods, sticking close to the trees as I looked into the small clearing where the scream originated. I couldn't decide whether I was more shocked or terrified. In the clearing I saw a fellow man, the most probable producer of the scream I had just heard, begin dragged by several purple tentacles, towards a monster whose green cylindrical body opened up to reveal slimy red flesh.

It was a Roper.

As one of the few man-eating monsters in history, the Roper was notorious for its cruelty. Its primitive brain was incapable of processing even the most basic human sympathy and thus it enjoyed slowly digesting its prey trapped inside her body. The Roper made no distinction between gender or species. To the Roper, all living creatures were food. Despite interspecies efforts to combat the threat, the Roper survived as a pest, reproducing through parthenogenesis, and when the Humanitarians came around, it became one of its greatest allies.

What I did next was stupid. So stupid in fact that had any sane human being witnessed it, they would have grabbed me by the shoulders and shaken me, screaming 'What the hell were you thinking?' The answer would have been that I wasn't thinking. I saw a fellow human being about to be murdered via slow and painful digestion, a human being with his own aspirations, friends and family. Logic would have told me to run. Logic would have pointed out that I stood absolutely no chance against a monster like that and that I would only be giving it a second victim.

Well logic can go fuck itself.

Running along the treeline until I was now facing the Roper's side, I scooped up a rock and threw it at the side of her head. The Roper stopped in her tracks and turned her head at me. For a moment, the world was completely silent as if to highlight the ridiculousness of the situation while we stared at each other.

Finally, she nodded gave a silent 'Itadakimasu', the traditional expression of gratitude before a meal, as she sent several tentacles at me. I ducked behind particularly large tree as branches and bark were violently ripped off into the air.

After the tentacles receded, I peeked backed into clearing to see that Roper's victim was still being dragged towards her gaping maw, albeit somewhat more slowly due to my distractions. Knowing that I didn't have much time, I did two things. First, I threw another rock up into the clearing towards the Roper. As expected, it was knocked out of the air like an afterthought. Second, I threw a pepper bomb at her feet.

The Roper wasn't smart. So far I had only been using rocks to try and distract her. She wouldn't know to expect other weapons and would make the false assumption that it was just another rock. With the round ball-like structure thrown so low to the ground, she properly surmised that it would never reach her to inflict any sort of impact. So she let it roll towards her feet and explode into a world of pain.

The Roper shrieked in agony as pepper spray meant for grizzly bears dispensed in all directions. Taking my cue, I ran towards the man still wrapped around her tentacles and started hacking away at them with my tanto. From here, I could see he had been knocked unconscious. Freeing him the Roper's grasp, I started dragging him away from clearing, while desperately trying to shake and slap him awake.

I saw his eyelids flickered for a moment, his bleary eyes looking around unfocused until it locked on to something behind me. Then a look of horror spread across his face. Suddenly, I felt something slimy grasp my ankle and tug hard, throwing me face first onto the ground and knocking my rescuee of my hands. He looked at me, petrified, looking split between his instincts which told him to run and his moral compass which forbid him from abandoning the man who risked his life to save his. Fortunately for him, I made the decision for him.

"Run!" I yelled at him. "Go get help! NOW!" He nodded frantically, then scrambled out of the clearing as quickly as his legs could carry him. All the while I was being dragged backwards, ever closer to the Roper and my impending death.

I would die here, I realized. He would never get to the authorities in time. No matter how much I struggled, how much I fought back, eventually, I would be overpowered, made into prey and slowly digested by the cruel whims of the Roper. By now, all four of my limbs were enveloped by the Roper's tentacles as I was lifted completely off the ground and made to face her angry lilac eyes, now accompanied by splashes of red thanks to my pepper bomb.

"Heh."

I would not go quietly. I would struggle to the end. My limbs would continue to flail even as they were being devoured. I would hack at her with my tanto. I would spit into her already damaged eyes until I was finally dead. I will not win… But I resolved to give her such a fight, make myself as troublesome as I could, the next time she felt like eating another human being she would remember me. She would remember me and how much I fought and she would think to herself 'May be I'll go catch some other prey instead.' My death would not be in vain.

She brought me closer and closer until we were face to face. I loosened my arms and masked my face in despair, a task that was not particularly difficult at the moment, to feign surrender. Her eyes were stilling glaring at me as she made the following declaration.

"There won't be any pleasure for you." She snarled, wrapping the rest of her tentacles around my torso. "My digestive juices will slowly eat you alive. I will keep you alive for days while you suffer in agony. You will die, regretting that you ever tried to be a hero."

I smiled. "Knowing how much pain I'm causing you is pleasure enough."

Suddenly, I jerked my right arm back, pulling her tentacles along with it until it was right beside my head. Then, I bit down on it. Hard.

Screeching in rage and agony, the Roper pulled her tentacle back, freeing the arm that still held my trusty knife. Quickly taking advantage of her mistake, I brought my arm down and stabbed her square in the abdomen. The Roper's screams intensified and I felt the rest of her tentacles on my body tighten. Dozens more joined in and started slowly strangling and crushing me through sheer strength. I struggled as hard as I could, but it was useless. I could feel my strength leave my body and my vision darken. (Bad end?) And then…. It didn't?

Before I could even process what was going on, I had fallen onto the earth. But I wasn't the only thing that had fallen. Around me dozens of dismembered tentacles lay on the ground, thrashing uselessly without direction. As the Roper screamed at having her limbs severed from her body, I turned around to look at my savior and promptly forgot how to breathe.

It was a centaur. With their bottom half that of a horse and their top half a human woman, centaurs were known to be proud and noble creatures and this centaur girl stood as a testament to her species. Her golden locks were tied back into a long pony tail. Her four legs, partially hidden behind a black dress-like caparison, were poised for both attack and defense. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that clothed perhaps the largest breasts I had ever seen and in her hands she carried a two-handed claymore which she had presumably used to free me from my restraints. She looked majestic, standing there facing the Roper like a knight of old ready to strike down the ferocious monster.

Quite frankly, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on my entire life… and I swear I wasn't just saying that just because of her boobs.

"To think you would despoil the most sacred of monster rituals with your villainy!" The centaur swordswoman snarled, pointing her blade towards the Roper. "I will ensure you answer for your crimes! Come and face the righteous wrath of Centorea Shianus!"

"My-my, you certainly seem to be having quite the trouble there, Roper girl." Came a voice from the end of the clearing.

Taking this time to scramble behind the now named Centorea, I looked towards the origin of the voice to see another monster girl. This time, it looked like a woman standing in a green plantlike tube, surrounded by several plant like tendrils, each with tubes of their own.

Great. More tentacles. It looked like this one was a pitcher plant type monster, infamous for being carnivorous. The centaur turned towards her as well.

"Are you with this fiend?" Centorea asked, pointing her sword towards the injured Roper. "Am I to assume then you are a Humanitarian or one of their associates."

"You say that like it's such a bad thing." The Plant girl exclaimed, "Is it really so wrong to embrace what you really are? How sad to see the once mighty centaur race debase itself so they could fawn over an inferior species."

Centorea shifted her sword. "Come test the strength of my blade, villain. We will see whose strength is greater. Your kind, who preyed on the weak and fled from the strong, or mine, who have always stood against even the strongest of evils to defend the innocent."

The injured Roper shifted towards her ally. "Rafflia… this bitch… she…"

"I know, I know." Rafflia replied, calmly. "But let's not forget the real prize here."

She shifted her eyes toward me, licking her lips as she did so. I took an involuntary step back. This monster girl was much stronger than the first.

Centorea glanced back at me. "Master, you must flee now."

"No," I shook my head. The idea of abandoning a girl, even one as powerful as Centorea, to face those monster alone felt inherently wrong. "I can fight with you."

"Your courage is most admirable." The blonde centaur replied, briefly giving me a small smile. "But you have no defense against the plant girl's aroma attacks. Once she uses it, you will be put under her trance and I will be unable to protect you."

She was right. If I stayed, I would only become a liability. I didn't want her to get hurt because she had to worry about protecting me. Quickly coming to a decision I grasped my flare gun, pointed it to the sky and fired it, sending the bright flare high into the sky. "Good luck." I told her. "Don't die to these guys."

Centorea smirked. "These vermin will prove no trouble. It is not our fate to meet only once."

With that, I ran off in the opposite direction. Hoping that I would see the centaur alive and well after this was over and done with.

o0o

I had run for quite a while, hearing the sounds of a ferocious battle fade behind me as I got further and further until it was finally silent. Coming to a stop, I leaned back against a tree, gasping for breath. It was only then that I noticed a sharp pain in my ankle. Biting back a curse, I realized that the Roper must have twisted it when she pulled me down into the ground. As I came down from my adrenaline rush, I allowed myself to sink down into a sitting position to rest. The flare should have alerted the authorities along with every contestant in the nearby area. With local Samurai and Ninja elves on standby, it would only take a few long minutes for reinforcements to arrive and assist Centorea.

A Humanitarian, two even. Would they cancel the Hunt over something like this? Somehow I doubted it. Now that the Hunt was already underway, there was probably already several male candidates who must have been captured to be husbands of monster girls. The other contestants would probably protest the event being canceled before their own chance to grab a human husband especially when the situation seemed like it was already being contained.

Remembering my fight with the Roper, I slammed my fist into the earth, frustrated by my own helplessness. The fact that monster girls generally tended to be stronger than humans was a reality that humanity lived with on a daily basis. Even so, I hated the idea of being weak, of not being able to do anything against monsters like the Roper or the Plant girl without resorting to numbers or military weaponry, neither of which were guarantees to victory as the slaughter of Remina had proven.

Why? Why did this frustrate me so much? I wasn't a particularly prideful person. It's not like I enjoyed violence either. So why? Why did I want to go back? Back there… so I could fight against evil… so I can fight for what's right… just like she did… oh… … Oh

I wanted to fight… alongside her… along side the centaur girl, Centorea.

I admired her, I realized. I admired the way she fought for what she believed in. Having the strength to protect the innocent and win against injustice. It was an admiration that bordered on envy. I wished I didn't have to run away, that I could do be doing more now that simply pray for her safety.

Suddenly, I heard raucous laughter not far from me. The voices were definitely male judging by their pitch. Strange, I could imagine one or two candidates managing to get this far into the forest but from the number voices I was hearing, there was enough people to set off alarms inside of my head. Staying close to the ground, I slowly crawled over to where I was hearing the voices and peered at them from behind a tree, freezing.

There were three gunmen, armed with assault rifles or other small arms. They weren't men of the Yamatai region and they certainly weren't candidates from Nippon. No candidate would have been allowed to carry weapons of that caliber into the Hunt by the authorities at the walls. Upon a close look, I could make out silver insignias sewn onto each of their shoulders. A rifle crossed over onto angel's wing, it the symbol of the Templars of Ilias Kreuz, religious fanatics who advocated for the extermination of all monsters and branded those who accepted monsters in any way as heretics. Like most Templars, these men wore the gaudy dress uniform, more ornamental that practically protective.

What the hell were those psychopaths doing this far out here in Yamatai? I didn't dwell onto that question for long as my attention was immediate drawn a figure lying at their feet. A girl… a monster girl to be exact. She had straight red hair that flowed down her back decorated by a D-shaped hair clip on the top of her had. She wore a yellow long sleeved button shirt that was tied together to show off her midriff. Finally, a red snake tail extended out of her dark blue miniskirt, identifying her as a lamia.

Objectively she was quite beautiful, but that wasn't what grabbed my attention. She was bleeding. She was clutching her side painfully near her stomach, her clothing stained in red from the amount of blood that was pouring out of her wounds. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had shot her.

Suddenly, one of the Templars, a man with dirty blonde hair and a rough stubble on perhaps one of the ugliest face I've ever seen, stepped up towards the lamia and brought down a brutal stomp onto where she had been clutching her sides, where she had been shot. The resulting screams were painful to listen to.

"Would ya look at this lil' bitch." He drawled at his laughing companions, who were egging him on. "Can ya believe there are actually freaks here who actually wanna fuck things like her? Gross ain't it? Some beta fag actually had ta fuck one of these things ta create her."

A grit my teeth, shaking in rage as the girl writhed in pain while the Templars laughed. You don't… You don't treat people like this. The way he referred to her people as things. There's no excuse for this kind of cruelty.

The blonde Templar leaned down towards the wounded girl, this time talking to her personally.

"Ah please. Dun' give me that look." He said to the girl who was glaring at him. "Yer da bad guy here. I'm just a hero an' heroes slay monsters. Yer the one here huntin humans for sport. What gives you da right to simply take human beings for sex, huh? Nuthin, that's what! No matta how ya dress up what ya do with pretty words like coexistence, it's just y'all monsters taking whatever ya want and us humans sufferin the consequences. Your daddy was nuthin but a slave, a beta fag who was probably too busy bein' whored out like a street hooker to be a real man. Then again, ya dun' care do ya. All guys are good as long as they can squirt the semen ya sluts want so badly. Isn' tha-"

"Dude!"

That was it. That was the only warning he every got from one from one of his companions before all he saw was my fist hurtling towards his face after I leapt towards them while they were distracted. I hated people like them. People who deluded themselves into believing that somehow compassion was weakness, that cooperation was submission, that ignorance was independence and hatred was strength.

It wasn't. Coexistence was not something that came from weakness or cowardice. It was strength. It was having the courage to open yourself up to risk for a better future. It being able to fight injustice wherever it was, whether it was against the monsters of Hellgondo, where the strongest monsters often resided, or the fanatics of New Ilias, who possessed military weapons and resorted to cowardly terror attacks than direct combat.

And finally, men who chose to be the husbands of monster girls weren't weak. In fact, it was usually the opposite. The fantasy and image some people had of a monster girl's husband was that of a pampered sex slave. I hated that stereotype because the reality was far different. Since monster girls were significantly stronger than us human beings, they often didn't know their own strength around us. That meant just being able to deal with them on a regular basis required an incredible level of human strength and durability. As a monster girl husband, having sex with them often tested those qualities to the breaking point and you would have needed an incredible amount of physical stamina to even hope of being able to keep up with you own wife.

My mother, like many others, understood this fact from the beginning. When I was 13, she sat me and my younger brother in the parlor and explained to us the responsibilities of living in a society that accepted monster girls. She then trained me, along with the rest of my brothers as they came into their teenage years, to try to maximize our physical capabilities and taught us the self-defense skills necessary to stave off any unwanted advances.

While these men lived inside their own little bubble on their island, deluding themselves of their own strength despite never having endured any serious hardship, I had grown strong by accepting my responsibilities as a member of a society that chose the path of compassion and cooperation.

My fist knocked the first Templar off his feet and right into the second who in turn was knocked back onto the third Templar behind him. As all three men were sent flying back into a tree behind them, knocking them unconscious, I felt a distinct tingle of pride at being reassured of my own strength. I may not have been a match for the Roper girl, but I was still stronger than the average human.

Still, this wasn't the time to be celebrating. That lamia girl was seriously injured and I needed to get her help as quick as possible. Wait… Why is the ground rushing towards me?


	2. Aroused by an Arachne

RTS: I'mm gonna start putting my ANs at the bottom from here on out to avoid spoilers.

* * *

The world was still rocking when I opened my eyes. My entire body felt heavy. Blearily, I stared up at the ceiling, my eyes flickering while I struggled to figure out just what had happened. Looking around, I surmised that I was in a bed under thick heavy covers in a room that I had never seen before in my life. I tried to sit upright, panicked, only to fall back into my bed. My body felt weak. Someone had taken off all my clothes to put new ones on me! Who? What else had they done to me? Trying to assess my current physical state, I noticed a small bump on the back of my head though everything else seemed normal.

At that moment, a large set of doors towards the opposite end of my bed opened, letting in a monster girl with shoulder-length silver hair and eight legs. She was arachne. Her lower body, encased in a black exoskeleton, was that of a spider and her human head and torso rested on where the spider's cephalothorax would normally be with her pedipalps resembling the legs of a human woman. Her choice of dress, if they were even qualified to be called that, barely protected her modesty, with a black halter top that barely covered her sizeable breasts and what appeared a black loin cloth covering her crotch region. She had three visible eyes on the left side of her head and I suspected that her silver bangs covered an identical set on her right, with the largest pupil located where human eyes would normally be and two smaller ones above on her forehead.

"My, already awake?" She asked in a low voice that screamed seduction. "I was sure Miia's poison would have knocked you out for at least a few days. I guess you must be made of some stern stuff to be up so quickly."

A few days?

"How… how long have I been out?" I croaked out, my throat feeling dry from exhaustion.

"Barely a few hours, a little under four to be exact. It's 4:45." She told me, with a small smile. "Considering it was meant to knock you out for the rest of the day, the fact that you're awake at all is quite an accomplishment."

She handed me a mug of water, gently bringing the mouth of the cup to my lips. Grateful, I eagerly swallowed, feeling the cool liquid quench my thirst and making it easier to talk. Wait. My memories came back in a rush. The Humanitarians and Centorea, the Templars and the lamia. The lamia! She bleeding the last time I had seen her! Was she still alive? Did they manage to get her help? And what about Centorea? What had happened to her after the fight with those other monsters? They must be alive… right?

"What happened to the lamia?" I asked.

"Miia? The one you saw with those Ilias lunatics?" At my nod, she responded. "She's fine. A few holes in her but it takes a lot more than that to put down a monster girl. Doctor says she'll be completely healed in a few days but considering how restless she's being she might actually end up opening her wounds again. Still, I supposed it's only natural to be embarrassed when you accidently knock out your future spouse with poison meant for someone else."

"P-poison." I stuttered.

"Nothing serious." She reassured me with a wave of the hand. "When she was attacked by those Templar goons, Miia started burning a sleep inducing incense to try and get out of it. Then you jumped in to save her and got caught up in it was well."

Oh, so that was what had happened. I couldn't help but feel silly, learning that my earlier heroics had been completely unnecessary. Of course she had it under control. I hadn't accomplished anything. I had essentially wandered in to a situation and had gotten myself knocked out. Trying to remove those negative thoughts from my head, I consoled myself in the knowledge that the girl, Miia, was safe and moved on to my other worry.

"There were two Humanitarians in the forest." I told her. "And a centaur who fought them. Do you know if she's okay?"

"Centorea is fine." She told me. "She defeated those pests before the elves even managed to get there."

She defeated both of them that quickly? I had seen a glimpse of her strength back in the clearing when she sliced the Roper's tentacles into pieces but I never imagined she could be that strong. I noticed during our conversation how casually the arachne referred to both Centorea and Miia.

"Centorea and Miia, do you just know them or are they your sister wife teammates?" I asked.

"Teammates. Them and two others. A harpy and a mermaid." The Arachne answered, confirming my suspicions. "Though I suppose it's just sister wives now."

I stopped. So overwhelmed by all of the crazy events today, I had completely forgotten about the Husband Hunt. I had been captured. This morning might have been the last time I would ever see my family again, to have breakfast with them in the dining hall, my parents flirting or trading quips while I tried to look after the younger children who were always restless and throwing food. The thought was a depressing one and the future ahead of me, like most things that are unknown, was a daunting prospect. The spider girl must have read my dejected expression because what she said next shocked me.

"Are you really that disappointed by us? Well I suppose when most men imagine getting married to a monster girl they imagine something softer." She said, gesturing towards her spider legs. Though she tried to keep her voice steady and calm, I couldn't help but detect hints of sadness in her tone. "If you'd like, I can-"

"No!" The Arachne jumped in surprise. I hadn't even mean to yell. "It's not that." I explained. "It's just… well, this will be the first time in my life I'm leaving home and I'm practically leaving for good. I guess I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean… I will be allowed to visit my family again… won't I." I finished my bumbling explanation by giving her pleading look, crossing my fingers under the blankets and hoping for the best.

The arachne blinked and blinked again. She asked, "That's it?"

"That's it." I confirmed.

"And this?" She asked gesturing towards herself. "Do you really not have a problem with us?"

I averted my eyes, embarrassed to admit the truth. "You're gorgeous."

A subtle look of relief spread across her face as she smiled. "Well, if that's all you were worrying about, then I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure you see your family as much as you'd like within reason."

A feeling of relief spread throughout my body as though a great weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. "Really?"

The arachne nodded. "I doubt the others will have a problem with it. But if they do, I'll make good on that promise even if I have to return you back to Nippon entirely."

For a moment, I stared at her in disbelief. What she was promising was unheard of. Not only did it mean betraying her fellow sisters but it also meant turning herself into an outcast among her own species. It was the kind of promise that you would assume was made as a joke or under the assumption that you would never have the chance to keep it but there wasn't a trace of deceit in her eyes. She was serious, I realized. She really would turn herself into a pariah if it meant that I was happy.

"Thank you." The words felt small in response to such an overwhelming declaration.

"It's nothing really." The Arachne responded with a dismissive shrug. "Honestly, I was expecting something a lot worse. Still, you must really like your family if that's your only condition."

"I'm the eldest of seven." I told her. "I've always looked after them, so I'm worried about them."

"That's right," she murmured softly, looking hesitant. "Of course you'd have a family." Finally, she looked directly into my eyes. "I want to get this out of the way once and for all. Are you fine with this?" she asked, once more gesturing towards herself. "This whole arrangement I mean, with me, Miia, Centorea and the others as your wives?"

"Wait…" I stared at her, at a loss for words. "Were you… Were you giving me a choice?"

"I'd feel bad if I didn't." She told me. "After all, you only got caught because you were trying to help Miia. It would be a shame to give you away to some other girl, but what you want is more important."

I didn't know what to say. It was an obvious choice given the options. After having witnessed the fighting prowess of monster girls first hand and having injured my ankle, I had lost confidence in my ability to escape from them. Even if I were to be released now, I doubted that I would remain uncaught for long from the other contestants, especially in my current condition. If I chose to accept, then I would still have completed my main objective to see my family again. But above all else, they were kind. Though I had only just met both Centorea and this girl, I felt that I could entrust myself to them.

"I'm fine with it." I told her. "I feel like I can trust you."

"That's good." The spider girl sighed a breath of relief. "Don't tell the others I said any of that. I don't want them knowing I made that kind of offer without consulting them first."

"My lips are sealed." I promised, making her smile.

"You're a good person." She said contemplatively, leaning in closer, bringer her hand, which was covered in some kind of smooth hard exoskeleton, to brush my cheek. "You're kind, brave and cute… and completely helpless at the moment. Really, you couldn't have tempted me more if you tried, you pure sweet unadulterated monster bait."

She reached up and lifted her top to reveal her naked breasts which dangled before my eyes as I sat there mesmerized. If I ever had arachnophobia, I'm pretty sure I was just cured of it.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked me, letting out a soft and seductive giggle. "Maybe you'd like some service?"

The covers on my bed were ripped off onto the ground as she climbed onto it, resting on top of me as I lay there half naked and still paralyzed from Miia's poison. She eyed my naked torso up and down letting out a satisfied smirk, before dragged her index finger down my chest sending a shiver up my spine. Slowly, she lowered her chest onto mine until our nipples were pressed up and rubbing against each another. I shuddered at a sudden jolt of pleasure that worked its way across my body, suppressing my reaction so as to not show a shameful face under her intense gaze.

"I promised the others I wouldn't make a move until we agreed on the arrangements together." She whispered, her voice husky and hot. "But a small taste is fine, isn't it?"

As she leaned forwards to capture my lips with hers, a force I couldn't see kicked the back her head, crashing it into my own in a brutal head-butt. The impact sent my world into a spin, my vision still swimming as I heard two familiar voices arguing with one another.

"Hey~." I heard the spider girl's voice whine. "A hoof to the head is no joke you know."

"That is enough, Rachnera." The other voice responded. "Were you not the one who proposed that we deliberate our marital arrangements as a clan before engaging in intimacy."

That voice. As my vision cleared, I looked up to see, "Cetorea."

At my call, Centorea turned to see me awake. She was uninjured, I was pleased to notice, from the fight with the Roper and the Alraune. She too seemed pleased to see me.

"And look at what at what you did to Honey." The now named Rachnera grumbled, gesturing to my face from the side of the bed. "You hurt him too."

Centorea's eyes widened as she got a better look at me, her serious expression instantly morphing into one of flustered embarrassment. All in all, she painted quite a cute picture.

"M-my sincerest apologies milord," Centorea shouted, quickly kneeling before me like a knight, "please forgive my carelessness."

It was only then that I noticed a small trickle of blood flowing down onto my face from my forehead. I had pretty good idea of what my durability was like so I doubted she did any serious damage and most likely the blow only broke the skin. Besides, I couldn't really stay mad at a face like that.

"Don't worry about it." I said wiping the blood off my face with a towel that Rachnera had passed me. "It's just a small scratch."

Centorea protested. "But…"

"It's fine." I said with finality. The quicker I ended the conversation, the less time Centorea would have to wallow in her guilt.

Suddenly the doors to the room banged open once more as blue blur came rushing inside and slammed into my body.

"Husband!"

It was a harpy this time. Bearing shoulder-length, messy hair the color of the blue sky, she possessed the distinctive characteristics of all harpies with her light-blue wings extending from her elbows, her small lithe frame and her talons acting as her feet. She was wearing a black tube top and short shorts.

"Husband!" She cheered again, exuberantly bouncing on top of me and shaking the bed. It was a little uncomfortable, but she was fairy light. Quite frankly, it was a little endearing. This went on for a few more moments. Suddenly, she stopped, giving me a troubled look.

"Who're you?" She asked with suspicion. It looked like she was a complete and total birdbrain.

"Honey here is our husband." Rachnera explained for the girl, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Say hi, Papi." Immediately, the harpy reverted back to her earlier attitude, her eyes shining with joy. She cheered before she straddled me on the bed and cuddled into my chest.

"Is she always like this?" I asked, looking to Rachnera and Centorea for an answer.

"All the time." Rachnera deadpanned. "You get used to it after a while."

"Darling!" The cry was accompanied by another crash from the door. It was the lamia I had seen when I had fought the Templars, Miia. Behind her past the open doors, there was another girl in a wheelchair with long pink hair, blue eyes and fin-like ears wearing a gothic lolita style outfit.

"Forgive me, Miss Centorea," The finned girl said, "I tried to stop her, but Miia was determined."

"It's alright Meroune." Centorea said, before turning to eye Miia. "Were you not told to stay in bed? Or do you so desperately wish to open your wounds and injure yourself once more?"

"But everyone else gets to meet Darling!" The red-haired lamia whined with tears forming around her eyes. "I want to do lovey dovey things with him too!"

Rachnera sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Fine. We'll do this."

o0o

I feel like it took a lot longer than it should have for us to get organized and start the meeting in the room Miia had been assigned. A room which was only down the hall from my own. However, I was still weak from Miia's paralysis poison, a fact that pushed the poor lamia into a frenzy of distressed apologies despite my frequent assurances. Due to the combination of my temporary paralysis and my twisted ankle, Centorea insisted that she carry me to our destination, kneeling down and offering her back for me to ride.

Chaos ensued.

Papi was the first to move, grabbing me by the shoulders with her sharp talons and taking off in flight. She immediately crashed both of us into the ceiling. Apparently, she forgot we were indoors. Miia then grabbed me, picking me off the ground and wrapping her powerful tail around me. With speeds you would not expect from a creature without legs, she took off slithering, dragging and knocking me behind her against the floor. I never knew carpet burn could be made deadly.

Finally, Rachnera got fed up and in a stunning display of dexterity used her silk threads to tie up both Miia, Papi and for some reason Meroune, who had done nothing up until this point, in suggestive bondage and walked off grumbling, dragging her catch behind her. This left a blushing Centorea to help me up and carry me to the other room.

So there we were, standing around Miia's bed. It seemed awkward to keeping riding Centorea while the others talked so with her help I got off her back and sat down next to Miia on the bed. Though the centaur seemed displeased, she didn't say anything.

"Before we begin," Rachnera said, kicking off the meeting. "why don't we get introductions out of the way. Honey is going to be our husband from now on."

Centorea was first.

"We have already had the fortune of meeting." The proud centaur began. "But allow me to formally introduce myself. The name I have proudly carried since birth is Centorea. Tis an honor to have you and bear your seed."

Dead silence greeted her introduction as her fellow sisters looked at her with looks varying from surprise to amusement.

"Wow, Cerea." Miia muttered sounding mildly impressed, "Why don't you let him get back on his own two feet before jumping his bones."

Slowly realizing what she had just said, Centorea's face turned into a bright shade of red. "Wait! I didn't mean… it just slipped out!"

It seemed Centorea's knightly façade instantly dropped whenever she got embarrassed.

"Hai-Hai!" Papi called out next, waving up a feather wing while Centorea continued to mumble excuses in the background. "Hi Husband! I'm Papi the harpy… wait… was it Parpy the Hapi… Parpipa Papi Harpy… Parpippa Hapi?"

It was genuinely bizarre watching the harpy girl get confused over her own name. Moving on, I turned my eyes towards the pink haired girl sitting in a wheelchair. Seeing my eyes turn towards her, she smiled as she introduced herself.

"My name is Meroune Lorelei, a mermaid." She said as she pulled up the hem of her dress allowing a scaly finned tail to become visible. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dearest."

Well that solved the mystery of what species my last wife-to-be was. A centaur, an arachne, a lamia, a harpy and a mermaid, huh. Now that I think about it, they made a particularly good search and capture team in terms of the hunt. A centaur who specialised in speed and combat, a lamia capable of utilizing paralyzing poison, a harpy for long range reconnaissance, an arachne who used her threads to lay traps and a mermaid to cover the nearby waters. I idly wondered if their skillset was what had brought them together to begin with.

"Hey darling~." A sultry voice brought me out of my musing as I looked beside me to see the lamia leaning her chest against my arm. While they were not as big as Centorea's or Rachnera's, her breasts were still considerable. "The name's Miia. I'll be in you care."

She finished her sentence by giving me a slow lick on the edge of my lips with her long tongue. It only ended when webbing seemingly came out of nowhere and covered Miia's entire face, knocking her back into the bed. I looked to see where to webbing came from to see Rachnera whistling innocently.

After a moment, she caught my eyes and quickly introduced herself. "You've already met me Honey, but the name's Rachnera Arachnera." She paused here before finishing in a lascivious drawl. "We'll be getting to know each other much better, I promise."

From what they had explained to me, it turned out that after I had passed out, Papi had spotted Miia and led the others to our location. From there, they had brought Miia and me to the nearest monster village to get treatment for Miia's wounds while Rachnera had tied up the Templars and contacted the local authorities. Currently, we were checked into a monster girl inn, which explained why all the rooms and hallways seemed overly spacious since they were probably designed to accommodate a larger monster girl's size. Apparently that was the crux of the problem.

"I'm not comfortable with Honey staying in this village for long." Rachnera announced, wasting no time getting to the matter at hand. "The sooner we get him back home the better."

The declaration seemed to surprise the others, who gave her strange looks.

Centorea was the first to speak. "What compels you to say this Rachnera? We have only just arrived and neither Miia nor our lord is in any shape to make the journey."

Rachnera sighed. "You don't get it do you? All right then, let me ask you this. Did any of you see any men in this village when we came in?"

Her question caused the others to share perplexed glances as they began to catch on to what Rachnera was trying to get at.

"Now that you mention it," Miia mused. "that did seem a little strange. Usually we'd see at least a few families walking together here and there."

"It's obviously because of the hunt." Rachnera explained. "Think about it. Every year, hordes of monster girls come here to try and find a husband. With that many horny young girls in one place at once, it's not surprising if some sore losers decided that they would try to bring home someone who wasn't a legitimate candidate."

"Rachnera, surely you do not suggest that there are rogues who would kidnap men who have already been bonded in holy matrimony." Centorea exclaimed. "Tis forbidden under the strictest penalty of extra-species law."

"Stealing is illegal but that doesn't mean people don't have to lock their doors before they leave the house." Rachnera said cynically, shrugging her shoulders. "None of the wives in this village are taking any chances. We shouldn't either. If we leave within the next 30 minutes we can still get Honey home safe and sound before nightfall."

"Hear, Hear!" Miia agreed, a round of firm nods from her fellow sisters accompanying the declaration.

"Of course." Rachnera continued, holding up a red ribbon. "There's still the matter of this thing."

It was my identification band, the one I had been given in front of the gates before the Hunt had begun and the one Rachnera and the others had to deliver back to Nippon to fully claim me as their husband.

"We still need to get this back to the administrators by tonight." Meroune stated, voicing the obvious conclusion that formed in almost everyone else's mind by this point. "Which means we will have to split up into separate teams."

"Miia will have to remain here." Centorea stated, eliciting a shout of protest from the lamia. "The doctor prohibited any kind of strenuous activity for at least a day until her wounds healed."

Seeing that Miia was about to protest, I reached out to put my hand in hers, our fingers intertwined. She looked up at me for a moment startled, disappointment evident in her eyes.

"It's only going to be a day." I told her. "We can make up time afterwards, I promise."

That persuaded her to give in, accepting our reason as she sat back into the bed in defeat.

"Meroune, can you look after her?" Centorea asked, turning towards the mermaid.

"Of course." The demure girl answered. "I would be happy to watch lady Miia until she is better.

"In that case." Centorea announced, "I shall bear the honor of-"

"Delivering the ID ribbon to Nippon." Rachnera cut in, surprising the centaur girl. "Papi and I can get Honey back to the house."

"But!"

Rachnera didn't even let her finish. With surprising quickness, ropes made of spider silk wrapped themselves around Centorea, lifting all four of her legs off the ground and binding her arms behind her back. Crisscrossing diamond-shaped patterns of thread on her upper body pressed her shirt against her skin, accentuating her shapely breasts. A thicker thread had also made its way into her mouth, gagging her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rachnera scolded. "You can pretend all you want, but you're clearly tired from fighting those man-eaters earlier. Do you really expect us to entrust our precious husband to you in your current condition?"

Angry muffled grunting was her only reply.

"Or did you forget how you dropped Honey already on our way here?"

Huh… so that was how I got that bump on the back of my head. This time the responding grunts were more embarrassed.

"After you get Honey registered with the Nippon officials, you can come back here and stay the night. I'm counting on you to be the responsible one and bring Miia and Meroune home back safely tomorrow."

More grunts. This time they sounded defeated.

"Well then," Rachnera said turning towards me with a mischievous smile. "Now that we've got that out of the way, are you ready to get going Honey?"

o0o

A sack. That was their ingenious method of sneaking me out of the inn and outside the monster village. It was an odd experience stuck inside the cramped dark space while being shaken back and forth as Rachnera carried me over her shoulder for several long minutes. Eventually, after some considerable amount of time, the sack opened up and the world brightened, revealing my arachne wife-to-be looking down at me.

"How are you doing down there?" She asked as she helped me out of the bag. "Is the ankle alright?"

As she set me down onto the ground, I gave my ankle a tentative twirl. I've always been a fast healer, but I somehow doubted I would be able to run or even walk at any sort of decent pace without worsening my injury. I told her as much. "I might be able to limp, but I doubt I'll be going any where far?"

Rachnera sighed. "It's to be expected. I sent Papi up ahead since she can't see well at night so she's better off at home but she'll also be able to warn us if there are any other monsters up ahead so I doubt we'll be getting into any fights. That being said, I'd like to get you back home before nightfall so… "And here she turned to her side, patting the junction that connected her spider abdomen to the rest of her body. "I'll have to carry you."

At her urging, I clambered on top of her cephalothorax behind her human torso. It was then that I noticed a problem… a big problem. You see, unlike Centorea, Rachnera's human torso also rested on a set of human buttocks that sat on her spider body. It was a rather fine set of buttocks if I do say so myself. But now I was positioned directly behind that fine posterior, my crotch area pressed up against it. Immediately, I tried to readjust my position grabbing her hips with my hands to shuffle back so that my crotch was no longer rubbing up against her ass.

"What are you doing?" Rachnera asked in an annoyed tone.

Crap! Had she noticed?

She grabbed my hands off her waist, but rather than removing them like I had expected she pulled them forward, dragging my body along with it until it was completely pressed up against hers. Any space that I had just created between my groin and her rear was now gone, even more squished together than they were before. She wrapped my arms around her abdomen until my hands were holding on to the opposite sides of her waist.

"I have the proportionate speed of a spider." She scolded me. "If you don't hold on tightly, you might end up falling off."

I nodded, forcing out a response in a desperate attempt to ignore the body of the soft and warm girl that was currently pressed up against me. I could do this. My mind is the master of my body. My desires secondary to my iron will.

And then she started running.

Trying to ignore her body when she was stationary was a challenge entirely on its own, but when she running her entire body rocked up and down. But it wasn't like a horse's gallop mind you. It was much worse. Because Rachnera ran on all eight of her legs, her body was shaking at much higher frequency. It was like sitting on top of a running washing machine and my entire body practically vibrating against hers.

Please…. No

It was too much to ask. She was so soft and firm. My body couldn't take that kind of punishment.

'HELLOOO RACHNERAAAA!' My lower body waved, making its presence known.

God dammit, penis.

Suddenly, I felt Rachnera slow to a stop. We had only been running for a few minutes. She turned around with a sly smile on her luscious lips. It was something I tried not to dwell on but Rachnera, much like all my other wives-to-be that I had met today, was beautiful and seeing her face and her sensuous expression only stiffened my growing erection.

"Did I just feel something grow harder?" Rachnera asked, her tone mixing amusement and excitement.

"No!" I squeaked, stating an obvious lie. "It's just your imagination."

I know it's bad to lie to someone you were practically married to at this point, but I couldn't help it. It felt so pathetic. What kind of guy gets horny for a girl when she's trying to get you to safety?

"Is that so?" Rachnera drawled, clearly not believing me. "Well I guess we can keep going. Hold on tight Honey."

She finished her statement by sensually rubbing her rear against my length, now firmly wedged between her cheeks, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. My junior twitched at the stimulation even as my breath caught in my throat.

She took off running once more with my hardened length pressed firmly up against her. The shaking had gotten even worse than it was before and the stimulation was soon unbearable. She had to have been doing it on purpose. There was no way she didn't know what she was doing to me.

I did everything I could to hold on to my sense of discipline, to try to reassert control over my own body. I had to ignore it, not just the stimulation but everything else as well. Her lavender scented hair that whipped against my face, her voluptuous body so warm and soft against mine.

No! Stop it! That's exactly what you weren't suppose to think about! Bad thoughts! Don't do this to me penis!

It was too late. The pleasure was inescapable. And there, in the middle of the road while I was riding behind my future wife… I came.

Penis, you betray me every time.

Once more, I felt Rachnera slow to a stop. She could not have looked any more pleased with herself if she tried. She asked, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"No!" I squeaked, desperately trying to hold up the transparent charade. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Rachnera asked feigning innocence. "Then you didn't just cum?"

"No." I lied, praying to whatever deity that would be the end of it.

"Something's definitely wet… Oh no! You didn't pee your pants, did you Honey?" Rachnera asked, gasping in mock concern. "I knew we should have let you go to the bathroom before we left. I better check it, just in case."

She grabbed my arms, still wrapped around her waist, and easily lifted me up and onto the ground showing a surprising amount of strength as she did so.

"No! Wait!" Desperately, I clutched at my stained pants to try and keep it on. It was no use. Using her sharp claws, she simply ripped them to pieces, knocking me on my back and leaving me completely exposed to her. The guilty evidence of my sticky situation was as plain as day

"You liar." Rachnera practically sang. "You did cream your pants."

I couldn't say anything. Instead, I looked away, averting her gaze, my face red with shame. I felt like if a random portal inexplicably opened up from the ground, I would have jumped in, no questions asked, just to escape this situation. I heard a sigh before I felt her clawed hand on my cheek, gently pulling my face towards hers until our eyes met.

"Honey." She said, her tone more serious. "It's not anything shameful that you should have to lie about it."

"It's embarrassing." I mumbled. "You and everyone else are working so hard to make sure I'm safe and I can't even stop myself from getting horny." In response, Rachnera giggled, genuinely amused, before leaning down towards me.

"So?" She asked, "What's so embarrassing about it? It's not like I'd think less of you for it. All this shows is that you're attracted to me and besides, "She rested her arms around my shoulders, bringing our faces together until they were inches apart. "We're going to be husband and wife. There shouldn't be any lies between us. I'd much rather have a genuine husband who's a dork than a fake one who tries to act cool."

"Rachnera." Up until now, I only managed to get brief impressions of my other wives to be. With Rachnera, this was one of the first glimpses I got into her true personality. "I'm sorry… for lying I mean."

Rachnera smiled. "Apology accepted. Now then," She looked down at my still erect penis and her smile turned devious. "I see you're still hard. We can't have you all pent up like that now, can we. Don't worry Honey, your loving wife will take care of it right away."

There was little need for much foreplay. Despite having cum only moments before, my cock has still erect, standing proudly much to my chagrin. Moving in closer, Rachnera opened her lips and slowly lapped her tongue against the length of my penis, from its base to its head, sending a shiver down my spine.

Any word of protest that I could have mustered died right there before it could even leave my lips. She took a few experimental licks, meticulously lapping up and swallowing the evidence of my previous orgasm, before closing her mouth on the head of my cock. With her lips locked firmly against my sensitive flesh, she began licking my head, swirling her tongue up and down, side to side.

I bit back a moan when she began licking my glans, gently poking the edge of her tongue against my urethral opening. Rachnera reacted to my muffled cries of pleasure by pushing down another few inches into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the shaft as she reached up and slid her hands beneath my shirt to start playing with my nipples. I couldn't subdue my reaction at that. I cried out in ecstasy, my body convulsing helplessly as Rachnera continued her ministrations with even more vigor.

Eventually, Rachnera bumped her nose against my pubic region, deep throating my length completely as she continued sucked diligently. Suddenly, Rachnera reared her head back leaving only the glan of my penis was in her mouth, before slamming her head down back to the base. She repeated the process, slowly increasing her speed until she jackhammering her head down on my penis, giving me a sort of power fellatio. It began feeling even better when Rachnera started humming, creating vibrations with her lips.

It was like triple assault as Rachnera quickly moved her head up and down my cock while simultaneously swirling her tongue and humming on my sensitive flesh. I tried to resist for as long as possible but when she gently squeezed my nipples I realized it would be impossible. Rachnera's skills were simply far too beyond that of human capabilities for me to be able to deny her. It wasn't too long before I could feel the lower regions of my body begin to twitch, signaling my impending orgasm. Rachnera must have felt it too because she retreated her mouth up my cock until only the head remained pressed between her lips.

I came, experiencing pleasure unlike anything I had ever felt before. Rope after rope of semen shot out into Rachnera's mouth while she rolled the liquid around with her tongue, savoring it. Even as I came down my high, my orgasm coming to an end, she kept licking her tongue against my head trying to coax a little more to spurt into her mouth.

Panting heavily, I looked up at her as she finally removed herself from my cock and leaned over me. With slow deliberation she opened her mouth to show me her cum stained tongue, creating the most erotic scene I had ever seen in my life, before finally swallowing her snack.

"Mmmmm… delicious." Rachnera commented, her voice low and seductive. "That's good. I'm going to enjoy it every chance I get from now on. How was it for you Honey?"

For a moment, I considered trying to deny it. But then I remembered the conversation we had just before. Rachnera was my wife now. I wouldn't lie to her.

"It was great." I whispered, my face still red with arousal.

"That's good." Rachnera smiled, seeming genuinely happy. Then she looked down. "But you're little junior down there looks like it's eager for more." I followed her gaze to see penis still upright and hard despite the amazing blow job it just experienced.

Dammit penis, every time!

"You must have some impressive libido." Rachnera mused, sounding pleased as she eyed my erection. "Or maybe you're just that aroused by me? Is that it?"

She paused thinking thoughtfully as she judged my expression. Her smile widened, looking positively beatific when I nodded in affirmative.

"So Honey, what part of me turns you on the most? They're not as big as Centorea's but I'm pretty confident about my breasts." She said, lifting up her top and pressing her chest against mine. "But then again, you did seem to enjoy my ass a lot before. Well, what is it? Are you an ass man or a breasts kind of guy?"

What part of her did I like best? She may have as well asked for a list. What part of her didn't I like? Her voluptuous and firm body, her seductive voice, her eyes that seemed to pierced my very soul. Overwhelmed by desire, I muttered the one answer that came the most naturally to me.

"Legs."

For a moment, there was nothing but complete silence while she stared at me in disbelief before leaning back and laughing. She looked at me with a smile but I noticed a tinge of bitterness in it. "That's really nice of you Honey but I want an honest answer."

I frowned. Why would she think I was lying? "That was my honest answer. Your legs are very alluring."

"My legs." Rachnera all but spat. "Are the most inhuman parts of my body. They're the legs of a spider, of a pest. I'd understand if you didn't feel disgusted by them, not everyone is grossed out by bugs, but don't pretend you find them sexy."

"Then you must find me pretty disgusting too." I said, surprising Rachnera with the venom in my voice. I was angry, something that rarely ever happened, but I suppose I had one too many buttons pushed today. "After all human men are just hairless monkeys without tails right? I mean, what kind of monster girl would be attracted to something like that?"

"That's not the same!"

"You're wrong!" I shouted jumping up from the ground (and ignoring the pain on my ankle), startling Rachnera. "Seriously! What kind of twisted person do you think I am? That I would find some parts of you sexy and other parts disgusting! Or do you think I'm the same as those Templars back there? I'm not! Let me say this because it's the truth. There isn't a single part of you that I find disgusting and there isn't a single part of you that's unattractive."

She looked at me with shock evident on her face. In any other circumstances I might have found it amusing to watch her open and close her mouth like a goldfish trying to find the rights words to say. Now that I think about, I think this was probably the first time I ranted about anything to anyone.

"I mean why does it even matter if you have spider legs." I continued on in lieu of her silence. "You're an arachne. That's what you're supposed to have. It'd be weird if you didn't. Why does that make you like an insect or a pest? How do you think that makes feel to have my future wife compare herself to those things? So what if they're different. Everyone is different. The world would be boring if everyone was the same. But that doesn't mean they aren't beautiful in their own right! You are beautiful Rachnera Arachnera, every last part of you, and there isn't a damn thing that will ever take that away from me!

I was panting for breath as I finished my tirade. Back in Nippon, I don't think I've ever been that angry in an argument. Heck, I can't even remember the last time I even had an argument with someone.

"You really mean that don't you." Rachnera asked, sounding breathless. "You really find me that beautiful."

"I won't lie to my wife." I told her, harkening back to our earlier conversation. "Not any more."

I was tackled to the ground in an instant. For a moment, I saw nothing but blue skies before Rachnera leaned herself over me, pinning my body to the ground. Her face was flush with excitement and desire as she stared intently into my eyes. Her entire body was shaking.

"I was really trying to hold myself back." She said to no one in particular. "I was planning on taking you back home and waiting for the others before making any serious moves. I might have teased you a little or made sure your junior was satisfied but I would have-

"R…Rachnera?" I called, more than a little nervous.

"It's not fair!" Rachnera exclaimed loudly. "After doing something like that how can you expect me to not fall in love with you?! It's all your fault, Honey. For being so kind, for being so loving. I can't hold myself back anymore."

She leaned away from me, lifting up the cloth between her legs to reveal that she had been going commando the entire time. Even from where I was sitting, I could smell the musky scent of pheromones in the air from her wet juices. It was intoxicating, completely overwhelming my olfactory senses. I watched in trepid fascination as she aligned the tip of my still erect cock to the entrance of her pussy.

"I love you, Honey." She said, before taking my virginity.

It wasn't gentle. Right after the head of my cock slipped into her vagina, she slammed down her hips against mine, taking in my entire length in one stroke. My entire world rocked as my senses were taken over by carnal pleasure. Her pussy was warm and wet having been flooded with her juices. Ridges of firm flesh lined her inner walls, each rubbing and pleasuring a different part of my dick. It was too much. It only had been a few moments and I was already struggling to stop myself from coming a third time.

"Rachnera…" I forced out, my brain feeling like it was turning to mush. "We have to get home."

"Don't worry, Honey." Rachnera grinned, giving me an affectionate kiss on the lips. "I just thought of something."

Suddenly, she slipped her hands under my ass and picked me up entirely, not allowing me to pull out so much as an inch for even a moment. Her pedipalps, pincer-like organs resembling the thighs of a human woman, wrapped around my waist, locking me in place. She gave my ass a quick squeeze and then the bondage started.

With my body locked in place, she grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her waist once more, this time from the front. Once positioned, I felt my arms being tied together by her silk threads. I didn't even know how she managed to do that but with my arms forcibly locked around her waist, our bodies became tightly pressed against one another, her soft breasts squished against my chest.

With my arms fastened, Rachnera quickly turned her attention to my legs which were skillfully secured in a frog tie position, my ankles tightly bound to the back of my thighs with my knees pointing downwards. Then she used another set of ropes and knots to suspend me entire body in the air, wrapping the links on my waist to her own so that it restricted the maximum movement of my lower body to less than a few inches. The entire position was designed so that I could neither pull away from her or even completely pull out of her. I was trapped like a fly in her web of lust.

"Rachnera." I gasped, my body now tied to hers.

"Let's get going now Honey." She said. Despite keeping her composure, her face never once lost its lustful glow.

Then I realized something. It took about ten minutes for me cum when I was riding on her back from the vibrations of her running pace. What would happen if that same motions occurred while I was inside her? I would go insane from the pleasure. I would lose myself completely. That realization passed in a second. I didn't even get another before she took off.

It was beyond imagination. Rachnera's pedipalps were wrapped firmly around my waist, controlling the thrusts of my hips into her crotch at a sedate pace. As if that wasn't already enough to make me cum, the pleasure from the constant shaking, a by-product of all the impacts that Rachnera made whenever one of her legs hit and launched off the ground was slowly turning my turning my mind to mush, impairing my cerebral capabilities. Her large breasts rubbed up and down against mine with her movements and with my forearms tied so tightly behind her back, I couldn't even pull away to try save the last vestiges of my sanity

"Rachnera! Please slow down." I moaned, no longer able to hide any of my reactions as she bounced me in and out of her wet folds. Whether I was talking about our running pace or our fucking pace, I had no idea. She was so tight. Like almost all teenage boys, I had masturbated before. But no hormonal fantasy my perverse imagination had ever conjured up could even compare to the frenzied euphoria I was feeling now.

"Sorry Honey, but we have to get home before dark." Rachnera said, hardly apologetic as she fucked me with gusto. "You'll just have to bear it until then." She punctuated her statement by thrusting me even deeper inside of her, squeezing even tighter than before.

Pleasure wracked my entire body, sending it into an uncontrollable succession of spasms. It was as though strength left my body, leaving me unable to muster enough power to control my own facial muscles and reign in my expressions. Consequentially, I could feel my eyes start to roll up towards the back of my head while my tongue slipped out of my mouth, drool trailing down my chin.

Rachnera took advantage of my current state to lean forward and capture my lips with her own in a kiss that made her earlier one look chaste and innocent by comparison. In fact, I wouldn't even call what she was doing to me a kiss. A kiss is supposed to me loving and mutual. But Rachnera didn't do either of those things, she dominated. It was simply in her nature. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth wrestling my own into submission. No resistance was tolerated. No part of my mouth was denied to her. Every inch of my oral cavity was hers to explore and enjoy. When she was done, she skillfully pulled my tongue into her own mouth, guiding it to do the same. She tasted of berries.

After several minutes of indulging in our intense make-out session, she pulled back and stared into lovingly into my eyes, her face flush red with lust. "Is this your first time Honey?"

My mind practically shut down by this point. Despite my best efforts, it was as though I had somehow forgotten how to put words together. So instead, I nodded in affirmative while my tongue slipped out again as though it was longing for a second round of her ministrations.

"For the kiss or the sex? Both?" I nodded again and my admission seemed to please Rachnera. She whispered into my ear. "I'm glad I was your first... on both accounts. You're mine now and I'm going to make sure you never forget this moment."

Having said her piece, she pulled me closer until my face rested at the crook of her neck, on hand reached around my back to keep me steady and another never leaving its spot on my butt. For some reason, it felt right and I comfortably snuggled closer into her body, allowing myself to become one with her. How could I lose control of everything so quickly? I had never planned on reaching this stage of our relationship so early on. I imagined I would at least have a few days to get to know my wives but in hindsight with the monster girl mating season having been in effect weeks ago, this year's delay in the Hunt probably left many participants even hornier than usual. As a result, I was now being fucked by a woman I had just met today, a woman who would not be satisfied until I submitted completely to her.

"I don't care if I have to share you with the others." Rachnera whispered seductively into my ear as she picked up the pace, contracting her pedipalps around my waist and thrusting my cock all the way up inside her until the tip kissed at the entrance to her womb. "Even if I'm not your only woman, I'll make sure that I'm your favorite one."

I could hardly even think straight, delirious with pleasure. My entire body was trembling as she pounded me up inside her even faster and deeper than before.

"Honey?" she called out to me, "Honey are you still with me?" When I didn't answer her, she gave my ass a hard squeeze, eliciting a long and sharp moan from me. "Honey, tell me when you're about to cum." Again there was no answer from me. I was too intoxicated in our lovemaking. "If you cum without telling me, I won't let you cum again."

That broke me out of my euphoria. Thinking back on it later, I would realize it was an empty threat. Rachnera would never do something like that to me. She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. But in my state of carnal bliss, the very idea of never being able to cum again, of being deprived of this sensation, was terrifying. I answered back to her between my moans, having to muster up my remaining willpower to connect even the most basic words into a sentence. "O… kay, Rach…nee…. I- Ah!... I'll do it."

That seemed to please her, because she reached down with both her hands to grab my bottom and started power fucking me, lifting me up and down through sheer arm strength alone. It was feat only made possible by her arachne physiology which possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, stronger than any human could ever hope to be. It was a dizzying experience, basically being shaken in the air. That in combination with the powerful waves of pleasure, that her tight walls massaging and grinding against my penis were inducing, was quickly bringing me to completion.

"Rachnee… I'm going t- Ahhhhhh… … I'm going to cum!"

Suddenly she stopped, letting go of my posterior while wrapping her pedipalps around my waist tightly until the head of my penis poked up into her womb. With her hands free she clamped down the sides of my head and brought it up so that we were face to face.

"I want to see it." Rachnera whispered, her breath hot against mine. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, her expression akin to that of a hungry predator. "I want to see all the cute expressions you'll make when you cum. I want to see your eyes roll up into the back of your head and your tongue loll out of your mouth while you moan my name shooting your seed inside of me."

My eyes widened in horror. For the first time since we began making sweet love, I became self conscious of my current state, realizing the humiliating position I was in. Barely even able to make words while I surrendered myself to someone else. I begged her. "Rachnee… please... don't"

"It's too late to act coy." Rachnera cut me off imperiously. "Especially not after crying out all those slutty squeals of yours."

I felt like crying. Were my moans really that slutty? The Rachnera I had just met was far gone now, taken over by her natural impulse. No matter how much the society around them has changed over the centuries, monster girls have always been predators by nature since the era when mankind roamed the earth in furs. Rachnera, like the rest of her species, had inherited the hunting instincts of her ancestors. To dominate me. To wring me dry of my semen. To bring me to orgasm again and again until all resistance was gone and I became her loyal submissive pet. It was then that I was hit by a realization.

I was about to scream for her… for my master.

I was going to show her a pathetic face…one twisted by pleasure and submission.

She was going defile every last inch of body and make me show a side of myself I have never shown to anyone else in my life.

She was going to take me for her own.

Spurred on by the last remnants of my dignity, my body fell into a frenzy, thrashing against hers as I desperately tried to pull my face away from hers, to hide my embarrassing expression. It was futile. She was stronger than me and her grip was like iron. The thrashing only made the pleasure worse, bringing me even closer to completion. Before I knew it, I came.

"Rachnee!"

Some men have described the pleasure as a wave. If that was the case, then the sensation of cumming inside Rachnera felt like a tsunami. White hot proof of my surrender flooded her womb, spurting far more liquid than I had ever thought was possible. The fleshy coils of her vagina never stopped contracting around my cock, trying to squeenze out every last drop of semen it could and to keep me erect for another round.

I have no idea what kind of expressions I made when I finally came. I could only imagine based on Rachnera's face that glowed with delight and satisfaction. I had failed to keep my face from her gaze and I had shown her everything. I could feel the last pieces of my pride crumble away. She had taken my body, and now my spirit was hers as well. When Rachnera made me shoot semen into her mouth, I had seen stars. This time, I passed out, unable to handle the exertion anymore. As I collapsed into her soft chest, I could feel Rachnera stroking my hair and gently cradling my body against hers.

"Sleep well, my sweet Honey." She whispered into my ear. "I love you."

"I'm yours." I whispered back.

And then, my world went dark.

* * *

AN: I feel like this chapter took a lot longer than the first despite the fact that I was on break partly because of procrastination/laziness, partly because character interactions are more difficult to write than general exposition and mostly because I had never written a sex-scene at all before especially a fully committed sex scene. Even now, after dozens of major revisions, I'm not completely satisfied with it. This chapter was also a lot longer than I expected or wanted it to be and I'm trying to keep my chapter lengths consistent to the prologue.

I chose Rachnee to be Kimihito's first since she's the best god-damned waifu in my humble opinion. This meant I spent copious amounts of time on wikipedia and less than appropriate sites looking up the names/descriptions of various bondage positions (Since I imagine bondage to be Rachnera's thing) along with spider anatomy. In spirit of laziness induced procrastination, I also watched more hentai on my spare time in the name of 'research'. All in all my browser/search history has now taken a turn for the weird. It's not even that perverted, mostly just completely bizarre.

It also seems kind of bizarre to have Kimihito's rant in the middle of sex, but honestly, I'm sick of people comparing Cetorea to a horse or Miia to a snake and how sex with them would basically be the equivalent. It's not and go fuck yourself if you think that.

I'm going to try to have at least one chapter dedicated to each monster girl waifu the same way this chapter focused on Rachnera. That being said, I'm going to go finish Mon-Mosu Quest and some novels before working on this fic again. Then the semester begins so expect a decent delay with the next chapter. ( **Spoilers:** Centorea is going to be #2)


End file.
